In the past 25 years the demand for artificial nail processes has grown exponentially in consumer acceptance with the consumer going to a nail salon or doing the processes at home. The initial expense of getting the nails done and the required 2-3 week expense to maintain the artificial nails cause a great majority of the consumers to take the artificial processes off of their nails. When the artificial processes are removed invariably there is damage to the nail beds from the drilling or filing and the chemical aids such as pure acetone and methacrylicate, thus leaving the nail beds generally thin, painful, brittle and unattractive in appearance. There are many products sold that are labeled as nail restoratives most of them clear nail polishes. The clear nail polishes vary in viscosity and how they dry onto the nail surface in many cases starting with a damaged uneven nail surface gives less than satisfactory results and very little protection to the damaged nail. The nail polishes being clear expose the wearer damaged and unattractive nails while waiting for regeneration of the natural nail. The present invention seeks a better apparatus and method for strengthening, temporarily filling in the nails imperfections until the nail naturally regenerates while leaving the consumer an adorned undamage looking nails of the finger or toe.